1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical tables and, more particularly, to auxiliary arm or hand tables which are removably mounted to a main surgical table.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, hand tables have been developed to aid surgeons in supporting and positioning a patient's arm during a medical procedure thereon. The resulting hand tables have generally tended to be either an independent table or a table which is removably mounted to the main surgical table. The hand tables which are removably mounted to the main table have evolved into two general types: a first type which uses a separate supporting structure to maintain the table in position relative to the main table and a second type which has an integral support structure extending between the main table and the hand table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,482, which is incorporated herein by reference, is illustrative of the first type of removably mounted hand tables. The table disclosed therein is provided with rail engaging means to attach the hand table to the main surgical table and with a main support leg or post. The support post bears a substantial portion of the tables weight and thereby maintains the hand table in a generally constant position relative to the main table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,914, which is also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a similar arrangement wherein the hand table is mounted to the rail by means of clamps which provide a slot to receive a projection carried by the table.
The second type of removably mounted hand table is vertically supported by means which engage the main surgical table, eliminating the necessity of an extra support leg. In hand tables of this sort, one end of hand table is releasably attached to the rail provided by the main surgical table and the support means extends from the main table to the hand table at a location removed from the main table. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,073,932 and 4,045,011, each of which are incorporated herein by reference, are representative of the second type of hand surgical tables.
The hand surgical tables thusfar described suffer from inherent disadvantages which limit their desirability to the medical profession. In removably mounted tables of the first type, although the support leg helps to provide a stable platform for the surgeon, it also represents an unnecessary obstacle or hazard to the surgeon and associated surgical staff during performance of the surgery. Also, tables of this type tend to be rather bulky and ungainly during setup and removal, further lessening their desirability.
The removably mounted tables of the second type tend to be rather flimsy and unstable during use due to the lack of a solid support system, and have a tendency to wobble on the rail due, in part, to the manner in which they are attached to the main table. Moreover, the support tends to be rather elastic, resulting in an unwanted "springboard" effect is rather awkward and undesirable during surgery.
Additionally, hand tables of both types tend to lack the ability to vertically adjust the position of the hand table relative to the main table while maintaining the hand table in a generally horizontal attitude. Finally, such devices do not include visual feedback that the hand table is properly mounted on the main table.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a hand table which provides a stable surface without requiring extra ground engaging support legs. There also exists a need for a hand table which is easily vertically adjustable relative to the main table while being maintained in a generally horizontal position relative to the supporting surface. Finally, there exists a need for a hand table which provides some visual indication when properly mounted on the main surgical table.